Trip to Florida
by Leigh G
Summary: Mr. Condor is feeling uncharacteristicly generous and is offering up the vacation of a lifetime... but what's the catch?
1. Chapter 1

Hola peeps.

**Disclaimer: **I own nada! Hope you like it anyway.

Marshal entered the room full of excitment, ready to share the news with the children who's show he ran. The children who caused him so much stress yet so much joy. He entered only to find them each lost in their own little worlds.

Nico & Grady were sitting at the counter, trying to create yet another sandwich. Tawni was sitting on the couch reading the latest edition of _Tween Weekly_. And Sonny & Zora were sitting at the table, playing a rather intence game of Rummy.

"Ah good" Marshall said loudly, trying to get their attention. "You're all here"

"Hey Marshal" Sonny said without looking up from her cards.

"Sup?" Nico added, getting up to get more ingrediants from the fridge.

"Well if I could get everyone's attention for a moment, I have a very important anouncement" Marshal smiled as Nico sat his ingrediants on the counter and leened on it, Grady swivled around in his chair, Sonny & Zora each looked up from their cards, and Tawni sat her magazine down on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's going on?" Zora asked.

"Ooo... did they finally decide to act upon my request to build _TawniTown_, because they realized it would make the world a much better place?" Tawni shrieked

"No..." Marshal said

"Did they find proof that _Narnia _is real?" Grady asked

"Again no"

"Is Dakota being sent to boarding school?" Zora asked excitedly.

"No" Marshal shook his head "Mr. Condor has asked me to inform you that a select group of you will be headed to Florida for a week of _fun in the sun_." Everyone started talking excitedly.

"Wait" said Zora putting her hand up. "What's the catch?"

"Only one member from each show in the teen division will be chosen" Marshal said

"What?" Tawni demanded

"Why?" Sonny asked

"The better question" Nico said standing up strait "is who"

"That" Marshal said ponting to Nico "is up to all of you"

"What?" Grady asked looking rather confused

"You each will vote on which member from your cast will get to go" Marshal explained

"What if everyone just votes for themselves?" Zora asked

"You can't" he continued "or you will be disqualified"

Come on peeps. See that review button? If you push it you'll win a prize...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, your fabulous prize...**

Chapter 2!

Sonny entered her apartment quietly as to not wake her mother if she happened to be trying to nap. Instead, she found her in the kitchen, up to her elbows in rice-krispy ingrediants. Sonny headed strait to the refridgerator for her afternoon snack.

"Hey honey" her mother greated her. "How was your day"

"Complicated" Sonny sighed sitting down at the kitchen table with an apple.

"Chad getting on your nerves?" her mother teased. Sonny rolled her eyes

"God I wish it was that simple."she sighed again "No, there's this amazing trip, a select group of us get to go to Florida for a week but only one member from each show gets to go."

"Ah... Marshal was telling me about that a few days ago"

"And you didn't tell me?" Sonny shreiked

"He asked me not to, it was a suprise"

Sonny groaned.

"So who are you gonna vote for?"

"I don't know. It cant be either Nico or Grady"

"Why not?"

"Becase that would leave one without the other for an entire week. They're like peanut butter and jelly... they're better together."

"What about Zora?"

"She's the youngest castmember for any of our teen shows. I don't know how well she'll get along with the others. So I guess that leaves Tawni"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola me peopalies. ****Okay, I know after the inch that was Capter 2 many of you are ready to kill me but don't light your torches or unbury your pitchforkes just yet...**

Chapter 3

Every member from every cast in Condor Studio's teen division was sitting in the auditorium waiting to find out who was going on the trip.

"Alright everyone settle down" Mr. Condor said stepping up to the podium. A sudden hush fell over the crowd. "As you are all aware, it is time to reveal the winners of the trip. Now there will be no arguments or complaining or thoes guilty of such will be placed on a month-long probation. Remember, you decided this yourself" he walked to the the row of chairs that had been set up. The odd thing about the chairs was that after the first three only every other one way occupide.

A tall woman walked out onto the stage and headed to the microphone. "Hello" she called cheerfully "My name is Ciara Rucker and here in my hand I hold the envelopes containing the names of the contest winners. But before you find out which of you will be going let me give you a few instructions. If and when your name is called you will walk up the left stage stairs and take a seat next to your show manager" She guestured to the row of chairs behind her. "After all the names are called, the winners will all head down to Mr. Condor's office for further instructions. The rest of you will be released for a long lunch." she turned and left the podeum meeting Mr Condor halfway between that and the chairs. She handed him the envelopes and then sat down.

"Thank you Ms Rucker" he smiled politly "Now I know the suspence is killing you so lets get started. The _Mackenzie Falls _winner is..."

"Ten bucks says Chip Drama-Pants wins" Grady whisper

"Five more says he black-mailed them into it" Tawni added

"I doubt it." Zora snorted "I bet they can't wait to get rid of him"

"Why would they send him? He gets everything" Sonny put in.

"Sounds like a good bet to me" Nico agreed

"Winner takes all?" Zora asked

"Yeah" they all agreed in hushed whispers

"Chad Dylan Cooper" Mr Condor's voice boomed

"Told you" Grady said quietly putting his hand out to collect the money. The others groaned and reached for their wallets as Chad made his way onto the stage.

"From _Teen Gladiators_ is... Zack Kingston" Mr Condor continued

"Ooo..." Tawni whispered, poking Sonny's side "He's cute"

"Uh hu" she winced. A tall, very muscular, dark haird young man walked onto the stage and took his seat.

"_Meal or No Meal_ will be sending... Natalie Williams" A petite redhed hurried onto the stage

"From _Love Bites_ is... Blake Rattison"

"Jerk" Sonny muttered softly

"And last but not lest from _So Random_ is..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, but I had to get you to turn the page...**

Chapter 4

"Sonny Monroe" Mr Condor anounced. Sonny sat frozen in her seat.

"That's you" Nico whispered "Go" he pushed her up out of her seat. Slowly she made her way up to the stage and took her place beside Marshal. The room applauded for a moment and then rapidly emptied as everyone headed off to lunch.

"Now, if you'll follow me" Mr Condor said heading out the door and down the hall to his office.

-8-

"You been druged Monroe?" Chad asked walking up next to Sonny

"No" she said breaking out of her daze "I'm just suprised"

"I knew I was gonna win" Chad smirked "No one tells CDC he can't go"

"So, Tawni was right. You black-mailed them" she laughed

"No" Chad snapped "I did not"

"Oh, so Zora was right. They just can't wait to get rid of you"

"Hey" he shot back as they entered the office

"Cooper, Monroe" Mr Condor snapped "There will be none of that on this trip. Understood?"

"Yes sir" they said in unison

"Good. Now that applies to all of you. No bickering while you're gone." his voice was stern. "Sit" he guestured to the large conferance table and they all obeyed. "Ciara if you will"

"Thank you" she smiled "If I may draw your attention to the monitar" a powerpoint suddenly lit the screen "Now in three days you will board a plane which will take you on a non-stop flight from _LA _to _Miami_"

"Wait" Sonny put her hand up "A plane, as in an airplane"

"Noo" Blake interjected "Plain cream cheese that you spread on your plain damn bagel"

"That is enough" Mr Condor shouted "Blake one more outburst like that and you'll be on probation not to mention we'll send Marisa insted. Understood?"

Blake mumbled something under his breath

"What was that?"

"Yes sir" he said though gritted teeth

"Yes Sonny," he said turning to her "an airplane. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No sir" she said after a moment but her voice was soft and her expresion pained.

"Alright then, Ciara please continue"

"As I was saying the flight is non-stop and should take about four and a half hours. You will need to be at the airport at ten am. Tardiness is not exceptable. You will be travleing first class of course. You will each be aloud one suitcase and one carry-on."

"What" Chad said

"How are we suposed to survive with so little?" Natalie asked

"One suitcase and one carry-on" Ciara said her voice gaining a steely quality. "I guess you'll just have to manage" she added when it looked like the protest would continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Monroe" Chad ran to catch up with Sonny's brisk pace after the meeting was over.

"What do you want Chad?" she sounded tired

"Well... uhm... I kinda need a favor"

"And that would be?"

"Would you be willing to come over to my place tonight and help me pack for this trip. I really struggle with the whole _pack light _thing."

"Tonight won't work for me" she said "But I'm free tomorrow night"

"All right" Chad smiled "You wanna join me for lunch?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry"

"You feeling okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" she said softly "I'm just tired, frustraited, really annoyed and ready to fricking kill Blake"

"What's the story there?" Chad asked

"What?"

"Between you and Blake" he put his hands in his pockets

"No story" she yawned

"Okay, comments like the one you made just a few minutes ago don't come up when there's no story." he shook his head. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's one thing. But don't lie about it. I'm not stupid."

"Sorry" she yawned again

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"God, would you?"

"No problem"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, stupid keyboard's been acting up.

**Chapter 6**

(_In Chad's car_)

They had walked to the car in silence, after stopping by Sonny's dressing room to get her purse. Chad, becoming the gentleman that he never was, had opened both the studio and car doors for her. Sonny's response was nothing more than a grateful smile but it was enough all the same.

Chad had been careful not to slam the doors and had turned the radio down so low that it was barely audible. Knowing from his own experiences just how unbearable headaches could be, he drove in silence.

Sonny sat in the passenger seat with her forhead pressed against the cool glass of the window.

"Thank you, Chad, so much" Sonny said, quietly, without turning to look at him.

"It's no problem." He replied shrugging it off. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well." he sighed sounding sincere.

"It's not your fault." She said, turning to look at him now.

"I know, but our argument earlier probablly didn't help any."

"I suppose you're partially right, but I don't blam you." she looked away again. "I have no idea how I'm going to survive a whole week with Blake, though."

"You know what's weird..." Chad said after a few minutes.

"You being nice for once?" Sonny teased, smiling slightly.

"Well that too, I suppose" he chuckled. "But I was refering to seeing you so..."

"Grumpy? Tired? Bitchy?" She supplied.

"I was going to say agitated, but I suppose any of those could work." he said pulling into the appartment parkinglot." He shook his head. "I'm just use to you being so upbeat, bouncy and..."

"And what?" she ask

"...happy"

"Nothing a nap, a large glass of hot co-co and a good book, can't cure"

"Need me to walk you up to your door?"

Mabey she didn't hear it or perhaps she just chose to ignore it, but there was something in his tone that just didn't quite fit. The wording of the question itself, was mearly an offer to help her inside. The nature of such words, nothing more than commen courtesy. But the way he said them sounded more like he was asking to join her on a walk mearly for the sake of it. It sounded more like he was asking to be there,with her.

"Nah, I'll be okay" she said with a smile. Then she turned and walked into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Please, Please Dont Kill Me!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

(_At Condor Studios_)

"Morning Sonny" Chad said brightly as he walked into her dressing room.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni snapped, looking up from her vanity.

"None of your business." Chad shot back.

"Guys please" Sonny said, massaging her temples.

"Still have a headache?" Chad asked suddenly looking concerned. He walked over and sat on the arm of the chase lounge.

"No. And I'd like for it to stay that way." She dropped her hands and went back to the list she had been making when Chad had walked in.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Making a list" She replied, as though it should obvious.

"For what?"

"So I know what all I need to pack." She continued to stare at the paper, adding things every now and then as she thought of them.

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Tawni asked turning to glare at Chad.

"Nope. Rehearsal doesn't start for another 20 minutes." He said looking down at his watch.

"But why are you here?" she whined

"Yeah, no offence," Sonny said "but why are you here?" she looked up from her notepad.

"I brought you this." He said holding out two Panera to-go cups.

"What is it?" Tawni asked

"I didn't know whether you would want whipped cream or not, so I got one of each."

"Aww, thanks Chad." She said smiling up at him.

"No problem"

"Can't you guys go make kissy faces elsewhere" Tawni demanded

"This is my dressing room too" Sonny retorted. "And you can leave just as easily as I can."

Tawni turned to look at her. Surprise etched across her face. She wasn't used to hearing Sonny quite so annoyed. She got up and left the room.

"Thanks, Chad"

"What for?" he asked looking rather confused. She smiled at the way his brow creased as he tried to figure out what he was being thanked for."

"The hot chocolate. Oh, and for future referance," she said with a smile as she took the one with wipped cream from him and uncapped it, "I love wipped cream. But... it tends to get a bit messy.

Chad looked at her as though she were crazy.

"How exactly..." he started but that was all the farther he got before she scouped up some a put the glob on his nose.

* * *

Remember, you reviews really do help...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(_At Chad's House_)

"Thanks again, Sonny, for agreeing to help me" Chad said unlocking the front door and stepping aside to let him pass.

"No problem" Sonny smiled. "I've always wanted to see the inside of you house." Chad raised his eyebrows at her as she turned slowly to look around the room.

It was far more open then she hadexpected. The front door opened right into what looked like the livingroom. Sonny had figured there would be a huge diamond chandalire and expensive artwork everywhere. She had thought there would be intricately woven Persian rugs covering a wood floor, and leather furnature. She had expected the room to look as though it were never used, there only for show.

This room was nothing like she had envisioned. There was a chandalire but it was small and didn't look to be made of diamonds. Artwork litered the walls but even though they looked magnificent she was certain the painter wasn't famous. It suprised her even more to see photographs among the paintings. There were no Persian rugs and the floor was carpeted not woode

n. The furnature was obviously not leather and looked quite comffy. Sonny smiled looking around at the things that proved this room was frequently used. There was a half-finished crossword on the coffee table and a melting candle on the mantle. There was a blanket laying in a heep on the floor next to an open laptop and a mug of some unknown substance that was still steaming.

"I'm home!" Chad called out.

Sonny moved closer to look at the paintings. She studied them for a few minutes in scilence.

"Elizabeth painted those." said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a man who looked much like Chad. He was tall and hair was an identicle shade to Chad's. He oozed of power and confidence. His eyes shown bright, but they were not the blue that secretly adored. Instead, they were a stormy gray. He hid his years well. Not to mention he sounded so like his son. His voice was a bit deeper but other then that, 'twas the same.

"They're beautiful" Sonny breathed.

"As was she." the man said walking over to stand next to Sonny. "She used to paint, all the time. When she was scarred or excited. I can almost feel her, here, through her paintings. Like there's a piece of her soul in every single one.

"She died when I was only a few months old. I can't remember her at all. Whenever I'm feeling sad I just look at her art, and it's almost like she's here comforting me."

"If her painting even reveals a slight bit about her, she must mave been magnificent. The world lost an amazing soul that day." This time the voice coming from behind her was that of a woman. She was slender and rather tiny yet her voice was loud. Loud, but gental, and comforting.

"Sonny, this is my father and my stempmom." Chad said without heasitation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said shaking each of their hands in turn.

"And you as well" the woman smilled slightly

"Sonny," the man said tilting his head to look at her. "It suits you, you do have that kind of energy about you."

"Mom had it too, didn't she?" Chad asked. But it wasn't a question, not really. By the way he said it, he already knew and all he had to do was look to the walls to see it. She'd had that energy and she was beautiful. She was indeed an increedible woman. And Sonny was certain that when she'd died all of the angels in the heavans had wept, as had countless humans.

* * *

And to end on that semi-depresing note...


	9. Chapter 9

_There was certainly more to Chad then she'd ever thought…_

**Chapter 9**

. ?docid=30626709(_In Chad's Room_)

"You're parents seem really nice" she said as they walked into his room.

"They're amazing" he agreed. He then stepped out of the way so she could see the room. She stopped dead in the doorway, as she tried to take it all in.

"Feel free to look around" he said nervously. He wasn't use to having people in his room as it was but now _she_ was here. He was certain that were it anyone else he would be just fine. But this was Sonny freaking Monroe, the girl he'd pretty much been in love with since he'd meet her. And she was here, in his room. That in itself was unnerving enough, but right now she was standing in his doorway looking around in complete shock. That threw him way off his game. Were it anyone else he would have made some smart ass comment but right now he was having enough trouble remembering to breath.

Sonny walked around the room slowly, taking it all in. She stopped in front of his bookshelf and ran her fingers along the spines.

"Never figured you for a _Harry Potter_ fan." she said.

"They're good books" he shrugged. 'Great' he thought to himself, 'now she thinks I'm a nut job.'

"I absolutely love them. I've read them all at least a dozen times apiece. I own all 7 books and have every movie they have out. And I've gone to every midnight premier." she babbled.

"See, I figured you for more of a _Twilight_ fan than _Harry_ _Potter_." Chad said coming to stand next to her.

"Why? Cause I'm a girl?" she asked turning to glare at him. "Please." she snorted. "I'll never understand why so many people 'love' that stupid series. I personally don't understand why they all fawn over a freaking control freak of a boyfriend who looks like he was rolled in glitter."

"Oh so you're not a big Edward fan? What about team Jacob?" he teased.

"You're such a girl sometimes" Sonny laughed. "I don't even wanna know how you know all of that."

"My cousin is absolutely 'in love' with Jacob" he said shaking his head in dismay.

"Now, I'll agree that Taylor Lautner is sexy as hell but I don't think anyone is really in 'love' with Jacob." Sonny said moving onto his CD collection.

"Sonny Monroe, such words!" Chad said in fake shock, bringing his hand to his chest. They looked at each other for a moment and then started laughing.

"What's _Skillet_?" she asked pulling a CD off his shelf.

"Only the greatest band ever" he replied looking horror stricken.

"If they're so great how come I've never heard of them?" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Surprisingly, not many people have" he sighed.

"Then they can't be all that good."

"Oh, trust me" he said taking the CD from her hands and putting it into the stereo. "One song and you'll be hooked."

* * *

_**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

_**Is waking to you**_  
_**Tell me that you will listen**_  
_**Your touch is what I'm missing**_  
_**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**_

_**Comatose**_  
_**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**_

_**I don't wanna live**_  
_**I don't wanna breathe**_  
_**'les I feel you next to me**_  
_**you take the pain I feel**_  
_**waking up to you never felt so real**_  
_**I don't wanna sleep**_  
_**I don't wanna dream**_  
_**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**_  
_**The way you make me feel**_  
_**Waking up to you never felt so real**_

_**I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you**_

_**Comatose**_  
_**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**_

_**I don't wanna live**_  
_**I don't wanna breathe**_  
_**'les I feel you next to me**_  
_**you take the pain I feel**_  
_**waking up to you never felt so real**_  
_**I don't wanna sleep**_  
_**I don't wanna dream**_  
_**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**_  
_**The way you make me feel**_  
_**Waking up to you never felt so real**_

_**Breathing life**_  
_**Waking up**_  
_**My eyes open up**_

_**Comatose**_  
_**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**_

_**I don't wanna live**_  
_**I don't wanna breathe**_  
_**'les I feel you next to me**_  
_**you take the pain I feel**_  
_**waking up to you never felt so real**_  
_**I don't wanna sleep**_  
_**I don't wanna dream**_  
_**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**_  
_**The way you make me feel**_  
_**Waking up to you never felt so real**_

_**Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you, ohhhh  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**_

_Comatose_ ~ Skillet


	10. Chapter 10

This one is kinda short, don't shoot me...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Wow" Sonny said when the song had finished "They are really good"

"Told you so" Chad grinned. "I have all their albums." The next track on the CD started up and Sonny sat down on the edge of his king sized bed.

_**I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all**_

Chad came and sat down next to her, Watching the way she listened to the music. Her head cocked to the side and her eyes closed, trying to absorb as much of it as she could. A small smile gracing her pretty face and he couldn't help but to smile too.

_**Remember when we'd **_

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive**_

**_We'd listen to the radio play all night_**  
**_Didn't want to go home to another fight_**  
**_Through all the hard times in my life_**  
**_Those nights kept me alive_**

Sonny looked up, blushing when she saw Chad watching her. But rather than pulling away, she leaned closer to him. Her eyes darting from his eyes down to his lips and back, her intention quite clear. But she was very hesitant, afraid of what would happen if she got too close. Would he kiss her back or pull away in disgust?

Chad's smile widened when he saw her blush. Yet inside he was scolding himself. A secret crush isn't much of a secret when you get caught staring. But he couldn't help it, she was always so cute. Like now, with her embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks. Stupid cute. Then she started to lean closer and he froze when he saw her eyes dart to his lips. Did she… Was she… Sonny was going to kiss him. HIM. Chad Dylan Cooper was about to get kisses by Sonny Monroe. His mind went into a panicked frenzy. But the hesitancy and fear he saw in her eyes calmed him down. And it dawned on him, she was just as nervous. His body relaxed and he leaned toward her.

_**Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive**_

_**Oh, ohh**_

_**Those nights belong to us**_

_**Oh, ohh**_

_**There's nothing wronggg…**_

* * *

So I skipped part of the lyrics because I didn't want to bore you with them. And I may have lied just a little bit, the track after _Comatose_ is actually called _The Older I Get_ but I like _Those Night_ better. If any of you are care or are interested in actually hearing any of these songs, The album is called Comatose and its by skillet. FYI, just so you don't shoot me, they are a Christian rock group but unless you already knew that you probably won't hear it in the majority of their music. It isn't extremely obvious but if you listen for it you may pick up on it.


End file.
